Too Little Too Late
by HeartQuaffle2829
Summary: Layla has loved Sirius Black for 6 years, but he never noticed her. When they all come back for their 7th year and Layla ignores Sirius he finally notices her... But is it too little too late? I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT LAYLA AND THE STORY LINE! every thing else belongs to JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

"LAYLA!" Came a scream from the train, of course not many people could here it, as we are on platform 9 3/4. But Prongs would know that voice anywhere, so we all recognised it too.

"GIVE. IT. BACK. LAYLA!" Shouted Lily Evans.

"Make me!" Came another girls voice. Then a girl with long blonde hair that reached the middle of her back rushed out of the train and onto the platform, she was wearing some dark skinny jeans, a low-cut blue top and blue trainers to match. She ran into the crowd just as a red-haired girl burst out of the train.

"Layla, where are you? Give me it back now!" She screamed, not even noticing us standing there. Suddenly a well manicured hand popped up in the crowd, and it was clutching a pink book with a picture of a Lily on the front. On the book was the word 'diary' written in a fancy font.

"Don't you dare!" Lily said slowly. The girl with blonde hair exited the crowd and approached Lily.

"You don't really think I would read it, do you? I just wanted to torment you." She said, her voice was lovely, I can't even explain it.

"Well done, you did now pleeease give it back." Lily said sternly.

"But lily, I'm not done tormenting you yet." She replied menacingly, I don't know why all four of us marauders were watching the scene but hey, it is fun. "Hey Potter, I think lily wants a hug!" She shouted in our direction. Lily just had time to look outraged before James hugged her from behind. "Thanks Potter!" Called the blonde haired girl as she ran onto the train and out of sight.

"POTTER GET OFF ME!" Lily screamed into Prong's ear.

"Ouch! That hurt my ear lily flower." Prongs whines.

"Get of me, I need to get that back. LAYLA IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Aww come on Evans you know you love jamsie-boy." I called to her.

"Shove off Black. Potter get of me before I hex you into next week!" James immediately let go. "Laylaaaaaa" she called running out of she was gone there came a voice from behind us. "Thanks Potter! Merlin she's easily to wind up." It was the blonde haired girl. Now that she was this close I can see her pale blue eyes framed by long lashes, her eyes show mischief, kindness and most of all passion.

"No prob, Reid." Prongs replied.

"Wait Layla, didn't you run of in that direction?" Moony asks the girl, Layla.

"Yeah, you guys distracted her and I came back round the other way." She explains. "Now I better give this back to her before she has a heart attack! Haha I don't know why she thinks I would actually read it! Anyway bye Potter," Prongs waved with a "bye." And she continued "bye Remus," he did the same as prongs. "Bye Peter." He blushed and waved. She then walked off and I was left staring at her back.

"Umm guys did she just totally blank me? And how does she know your names? Isn't she new here? I've never seen her before!" I say once she is out of sight.

"Oh Sirius!" Moony sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Padfoot, she has been Lily's best friend for 6 years. Are you sure you haven't noticed her?" Prongs asked.

"Nope, never seen her before."

"Maybe that's why she didn't say goodbye to you, because you never payed attention to her." Wormtail piped up.

"Yeah maybe that's it." I replied grudgingly.

"Enough of this topic, lets go prank! You coming Pads, Wormy, Moony?" Prongs said.

"Yeah let's go!" I say enthusiastically and wormtail says "yeah, sure."

"Mooooony? You coming?" Prongs says.

"Nah ill just stay here." How can a marauder just stay there when were pranking? I grab his hand and drag him out of the door, "turns out I'm coming along." He says to Prongs and we all laugh.

~Layla's POV~

I sit down in our compartment as the train starts to pull out, Alice and Marlene are in there already. "Hey guys, has lily come past screaming my name recently?" I ask and they laugh.

"That's specific." Alice laughs.

"No, why would you think tha-" Marlene starts but before she can continue lily runs past the compartment screaming "laaayla!" We burst out laughing and lily comes into the compartment "Layla! There you are! Give me it!" I hand her the diary and she collapses into the seat clutching it.

"Haha at least we got our daily workout!" I say and she just glares at me.

"At least your personality hasn't changed." Says Marlene.

"What do you mean marls?" I ask sweetly.

"Haven't you noticed? You look so different!" She exclaims.

"In a good way or a bad way?" I ask nervously tucking some hair behind my ear.

"Oh in a great way!" Says Alice, "your hairs lighter, your so skinny, you've grown and you've developed too!"

"Really? I don't see it. I just see me the way I was before." I say trying to see what had changed, yes it is true that I have developed a lot and because of that my style has changed. I did go on holiday to Spain and my hair did get lighter and I did grow it out. My height hasn't changed much though. As for my weight, I am not skinny!

"Your just modest lay." Lily says.

"Any way, what secrets did you want to keep in that diary of yours?" I say changing the subject.

"Oh nothing." She replays blushing.

"Then why did you chase me around the train for it?" I ask.

"Yeah Evans, why did you chase her around the train for it?" Says the familiar voice of Sirius Black.

I huff then say, "Black." Turning my head in the other direction.

"Yes darling?" He asks posing it as a question.

"Why are you here Black, go bother someone else." I say shortly.

"You mean you don't want to talk to me?" He asks pulling out his puppy dog eyes.

"That's exactly what I mean."

"But what if we want to sit here?"

"WE?" Lily shouts. "Is Potter with you? Urgh."

"Yes I am lily flower." Replies James.

"Urgh."

All four of the marauders come and sit in the compartment, Sirius and James squeeze in between me and lily, James next to lily and me next to Black. Remus was next to Marlene with Peter on the opposite side of Alice so they were sandwiched in between the two marauders.

I turn my head and look out of the window while lily quickly puts her diary away in her trunk and magically locks it.

"So Layla what did you do over the summer?" Remus asks.

"Oh I went to Spain with my sister, the magical history there is incredible! Not to mention the weather, it was hot and sunny every day of the month we were there!" I said "what about you Remus, what did you do?"

"Oh I stayed at home but we met up a lot and we all stayed at James' a lot." He replied.

"Your house must be huge James!" I said facing him now, trying to ignore Black constantly staring at me.

"It's a manor." Pipes up Peter.

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Haha thanks. You should come visit over Christmas." He invited me.

"That sounds awesome." I say and Blacks face lights up. "Wait it he going to be there?" I ask staring pointedly at Black.

"Umm yeah." James says.

"Oh."

"You can still come, I won't bother you." Black said.

"I would love too come. To see your manor." I said.

"GREAT! Bring lily too!" James said and lily groaned.

After 10 minuets of James and Sirius chatting loudly and the rest of us exchanging glances Alice said, "it's a bit squished in here."

Black then put his hands on my waist and lifted me onto his lap while I was screaming for him to let go of me. Then his arms wrapped around my waist, preventing my escape.

"That's not what I meant." She said guiltily.

"Black if you know what's good for you, you will let go of me now!" I warned him.

"What if I don't know what's good for me?" He replied cheekily.

I turned around to face him and slapped him across the face and there was a 'oooo' from everyone in the compartment, except us two. He didn't let me go though.

"Maybe it's time we go." Said Remus trying to diffuse the situation.

"Ok." Said Black, oh thank Merlin he is leaving. Black gets up and walks to the door holding me in a bridal hold. "Black, put me down!" I scream at him.

"No."

"Black."

"No."

BLACK!"

"No. No. No."

"Put me down NOW!"

"Sirius, put Layla down." Remus says finally and he drops me onto the seat. I huff and turn to face the window. This is going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank merlin they left! I thought I was never going to get away from Black.

After 10 minuets of chatting about anything and everything a hufflepuff sixth year came into the carriage, but he just stood there staring at me. "Umm hi, can we help you?" Said lily awkwardly.

"No, i mean yeah, I mean" he looked away from me finally and looked at lily, "your wanted in the heads compartment, to have a meeting with mcgonagall." His eyes then snapped back to me and he stood there staring at me.

"LILY! I forgot! Your head girl! Oh this year is going to be so fun!" I shout.

"Bye Layla, Alice, marls, see you once we get of the train.. I'll come and get my trunk though." She said. "Excuse me." The boy was still standing there goggling at me.

"Uh, yeah, ok." He said moving out of the way, and into our compartment more. "So what's your name?" He said to me.

"Layla, and this is Alice" I motioned my hands towards her, he only spared her a glance "and this is Marlene." I motioned towards her but he barley even noticed, "and you are?"

"I am Tyler, Tyler McMillan. Nice to meet you Layla, Alice, Marlene." He said.

"Ok see ya at school." Marlene said clearly annoyed that the boy was still here.

"Yeah bye." Alice said in an irritated voice, catching on to Marlene's act.

"Bye." I said shortly. He took one last glance at me and left pulling the door closed with him. "What was all that about?" I ask them curiously.

"Really, you didn't get the hints he was throwing out?" Alice says.

"Hints?"

"Pffft they weren't hints that was plain obvious!" Exclaims marls.

"What are you guys on about? Why would he give me hints? No one has ever before." I question them.

"People have flirted with you before, but just quite subtly." Marls explained.

"But over the summer you look so great that I suspect loooads of guys will ask you out this year, I mean Sirius was flirting with you." Alice added.

"But Black is just a womaniser! To him I'm just the next target, but trust me I will not fall for that moron." I assure them.

"You say that now." Marlene grumbled.

"Just because he charmed you marls, Layla has hated him forever... You didn't hate him." Alice points out.

"Guys lets stop talking about this, I can't wait for the feast! I'm starving!" I say cheerily.

"Haha yeah, too bad we have to wait for the first years to be sorted first." Alice laughs.

"Can't we eat then have them sorted, who says that they need food?" Marlene jokes.

"Yeah we should complain to lily, she's head girl, she'll do something about it!" I say still laughing.

"Lily won't do that, we have more chance going to James... Did you guys know that he's head boy!" Alice says.

"HE'S HEAD BOY!?" Marlene and I both shout.

"Yeah my mum told me, you know her and Mrs Potter are really good friends well Mrs Potter is really proud of James and she told my mum." Alice explains.

"This is definitely going to be a fun year." I say


	4. Chapter 4

"AHHH what are they?" I say pointing to big black horses (well more horses skeletons). They were terrifying yet somehow slightly calming, but right now I am just shocked to see them.

"What, what is it?" Alice shouts suddenly on guard.

"Those, those things pulling the carriages... They used to be pulled by themselves, why are they now being pulled by those things?" I say.

"Layla, what happened over the summer?" Lily asks me concerned.

"Lily, what are you taking about? We'll talk about summer later, right now were talking about those things on the front of the carriages." Lily then pulled me into the carriage with Alice and Marlene in already.

"These are pulled by threasles." Lily stats, earning an 'ohh' from Alice and an even more confused look from me and Marlene.

"Lily, you do realise both of them dropped care of magical creatures, don't you?" Alice said.

"Well threasles are sort of creature that not many people can see. They are suppose to be unlucky, but apparently that's all tosh! You can only see a threasle if you have seen death, witnessed someone die." Lily explains to me and marls.

"Wait Layla, you didn't see them when we left for summer, what happened?" Alice asks very concerned.

"Don't worry, we can talk about it later." I say averting my eyes and making sure not to make eye contact. Even though I was not looking at them I could tell that they were exchanging worried glances.

'This year isn't looking as good as I though it would be' I thought.

We finally get into the great hall and we sit down me next to Marlene and across from lily, with Alice opposite Marlene and diagonal from me.

"Is this seat taken?" I hear a voice from behind me but before I can answer Sirius Black is sitting next to me and staring at me.

"Guess it is now." I say under my breath, but everyone hears me and laughs, even Sirius.

"Hey Lilyflower." James says sitting next to her. We exchange glances and roll our eyes.

The sorting begins and there are 5 new griffendor girls and 6 new griffendor boys. And then the feast begins!

Hungrily I put a chicken wing, mash, peas on my plate and start eating. Whilst I am eating my mash Marlene nudges me.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Look over at the hufflepuff table." She looks like she's refraining from laughing. So I look over, there is that boy from the train, Tyler and he's staring at me. His friends talk to him and he doesn't respond, so they look over in the direction he's staring and look at me. They stay looking at me to. Now I have a group of five hufflepuff boys staring at me and I'm starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"This is so awkward, can't they find someone else to stare at? I mean how about someone in ravenclaw... They're all pretty." I say to Marlene.

"What are you two whispering about?" Black says cockily.

"None of your business Black." I say before turning my head and continuing to eat.

"We were talking about the boys at the hufflepuff table who won't stop staring at Layla." Marlene says dreamily to Sirius, damn her crush on him! It's so inconvenient.

"Maaaarls... Really?" I complain.

After everyone has finished dessert appears.

"Yay treacle tart!" Lily squeals, "it's my favourite!"

"I'm more of a syrup sponge kind of gall! Haha" I say and we both put out chosen desserts on our plait.

"It's so unhealthy, wouldn't you be better with a nice fruit salad?" Alice asks putting that on her plait.

"But Alice, it's sooo nice! Besides we have the rest of the year to be healthy... This is the start of term feast!" Lily complains.

"Yeah lecture us tomorrow." I joke flashing her a smile, she laughs back, "oh don't worry, I will."


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner we made out way up to the dorm, after a minor setback of me hiding from a hufflepuff who was chasing me, don't ask why. Once we get up to the room I pull out a record player, which I had charmed to work in the castle.

"Guys I'm not tired! Please can we put on music and dance a bit?" I ask, almost whine.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea!" Marlene said excitedly, lily and Alice agree.

I put on track number 1. A song comes on with catchy music

'You won't find him drinking at the table,

Rolling dice or staying out 'till three,

You won't ever find him being unfaithful,

You will find him, you'll find him next to me.'

Me and lily, being muggleborn's, know this song but as Alice and marls are pure-bloods so they don't know it. They bob along and dance but lily and I are full out singing.

"Next to meeee-eee-ee ooo-ooo-oo

Next to meeee-eee-ee ooo-ooo-oo" once the song was over we had gotten Alice and Marlene singing the chorus too, but lily and I were the loudest.

"Ahh that was fun!" Marls sighed.

"What's the next song?" Alice asked eagerly.

"It's called titanium." I tell them.

"I LOVE that song!" Lily squeals.

We sing along to that song and another song called payphone.

"Lets go to bed, I'm so tired!" Alice.

"Ok" we all agreed and finally scrambled into bed, after I turned of the record player.


	6. Chapter 6

beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

"LILY TURN OFF THAT ALARM CLOCK WERE ALL UP!" Marlene yells.

"Well, we are now." I mumble and Alice giggles. "I call first shower!" I say getting up grabbing my towel, shampoo, conditioner and wand. Then I run to the bathroom only just managing to make it there before lily. Once inside I lock the door magically, have a quick shower and wash my hair, wrap the towel round me and go back into the dorm. Alice took a shower last night so she was already getting dressed but lily ran into the bathroom before Marlene knew I was out. After drying my hair (I know the perfect spell for that, who said the library was boring?) I put on my clothes, Marlene finally runs into the bathroom. I make my hair wavy and slightly curly at the bottom, and then styled Lily's hair, straight but with lots of pins and clips making it fall perfectly round her face. Alice wasn't bothered so she just put hers into a pony tail, and I know Marlene likes to just put hers into a messy bun, that look suits her though. After we are all ready we walk down to breakfast.

"Mmmm pancakes!" Marlene squeals.

"That is very unhealthy! Marlene I think you should have some toast." Alice reprimands.

"Allllice!" We all moan.

"What? You said to wait until today so I did!"

We all laugh and sit down, grabbing what we chose to eat and ignoring Alice's complaints. If its anything like last year she will give up and join us in eating whatever we want by tomorrow.

"Ahhh hello girls." Black, again? Why is he always following us?

"Hi Sirius!" Marlene squeaks, why is she squeaking?

"You mind if i sit here?" He says before sitting next to me.

"That's fine, Sirius!" Marlene replies and I continue my conversation with lily, who's sitting next to me the other side.

"Yeah, I think that he will defiantly ask her out this year. I mean what's he got to lose, it's obvious she loves him!" Lily replies.

"Obvious to everyone except him!" I point out.

"But, if he doesn't ask her out by Christmas-" lily starts but I cut her off.

"-We will make her ask him out!" I almost shout.

"Umm who are you guys talking about?" James asks before sitting next to lily.

"None of your business Potter." Lily replies harshly.

"No really, who are you talking about?" Marlene asks.

"Alice." I reply simply.

"ME?! Me and who?" She screams, I think everyone is watching us now.

"Hey, hey nothing to see here, go back to your own boring lives!" Sirius shouts.

"Alice, we can't tell you! At least not with them around." I say looking pointedly at Black and James.

"Hey guys." Says a rather tired Remus.

"Hey Remus! Are you ok? Did you get any sleep last night?" I ask concerned before noticing Peter, "hey Peter." I add.

"Hey." He squeals and goes to sit down next to Alice, she doesn't look so pleased though.

"Remus?" I question.

"Yeah I'm fine... Umm yeah lack of sleep, you know. Who can sleep with those guys around? Haha" he says but doesn't sound very convincing, maybe it's just the lack of sleep.

"Ok."

"Layla! We have 5 minuets to get to transfiguration!" Lily screams suddenly.

"Oh fu-"

"Don't say that word." Alice warns me.

"Fudge?" I joke.

"Layla! We need to go!" Lily grabs my hand and pulls me I only just manage to grab my bag in time. "Are you guys coming?" I shout back and Alice and Marlene jog to catch up.

We make it in time, but just barely. Four seats are open at the front of the classroom and four at the back, I make to go towards the four at the back before lily grabs me and pulls me to the front. I sit between lily and Alice, Marlene on the other side of lily.

Five minuets into the lesson the door opens and who comes in? Black, James, Remus and Peter. Typical marauders, but I'm not sure why Remus played along, he likes to be in class early. I wonder what kept them though, they saw us leave and knew that they only had 5 minuets to get to class. It makes no sense.

"Nice of you boys to join us, stay back after class so we can discuss your detentions." Professor Mcgonagall said.

"K Professor." James said.

The class went like usual and next we made our way to charms. Lily is amazing at charms and Flitwick loves her. I am second but second is never as good as first, I try not to be jealous but I can't help it. It doesn't spoil my friendship with lily, she's my best friend. But how could anyone not be jealous of lily? She's beautiful, smart, kind, popular and the apple of James Potters eye. (Not that I like James but his fangirls are jealous of lily because of that.) But I love being friends with lily, some petty jealousy won't get in the way of that.

Soon we had lunch. We all walked to lunch and damn we have to walk past the hufflepuff table! What is up with those hufflepuffs? Oh Merlin now the seventh years are looking at me as well as the sixth years! Good Godric can't they look at someone else? I decide to just ignore them, and pray to Merlin that they will take it as a signal to ignore me too. They don't.

The marauders come in about half way through lunch, why are they late to everything? They all love lunch, why would they be late to lunch? But of course they come over to us and sit down, I need to remember to sit next to someone else! Damn why us?


	7. Chapter 7

Finally the first week has passed! I have to go to the library though, so much homework! I take my bag and sit at a vacant table and get stuck into my potions essay, vertasium and it's uses.

2 long scrolls of parchment later and I put away my potions book and get out my charms book. Read the first 5 chapters of charms book. Ok this should be easy.

I read the five chapters and make notes, to prove I have read it and pull out my astronomy chart. Just then the library door bursts open and I hear loud voices.

"That prick won't be saying that again soon!" Black! Why is it always Black?

"But padfoot, you shouldn't have jinxed him like that." Remus sounded like he had had this conversation many times.

"But it was awesome!" James shouted, I'm surprised they haven't been kicked out of the library yet, that new library assistant is strict. What's her name? Ummm Madam Pince, that's it!

"Well it's his fault! If he didn't talk about her like that then I wouldn't have to jinx him, would I?" Black said cockily.

"Why are we here moony?" Peter is with them too.

"Umm I don't know why YOU guys are here, I'm here to do homework." Remus said sounding irritated.

Their footsteps came closer and I buried myself in my star chart. When they rounded the corner they all stopped until Remus said "oh, hey Layla."

"Hey Remus." I said looking up. "Wait I didn't know you three knew where the library was!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh haha, so funny Reid." James said before taking the seat next to me.

"Thank you James, glad you thought so." I say giving him a mocking glance before turning back to my star chart.

"God I hate astronomy!" I moaned.

"Then why did you take it?" Black asked. Luckily Remus sat down next to me on the other side before Black could make his way over.

"Because I need either astronomy or care of magical creatures to be a healer, I really hate care of magical creatures. The teacher makes no sense."

"I could have tutored you." Black says in a flirtatious manor.

I ignored this and tried to plot the stars... Luckily Remus was sitting next to me.

"Umm Layla, that star is over here." He said.

I plotted it where he said, "now do you happen to know where this one is?" I asked.

"Umm no, sorry."

"How about Sirius?" I ask.

"Sirius might know where it is but I doubt it."

"No I meant do you know where the star Sirius is?" I correct him.

"Oh yeah, it's over here." He said before helping me plot it.

Once I was finished with the star chart I was finally finished all my homework. "Are you guys going to do any homework? You did come in here to do homework right?" I ask them.

"Oh yeah, homework." Remus said slightly blushing. Why is he blushing? Maybe because he doesn't forget to do homework usually.

"I'm going to go find lily, Alice and Marlene." I say before leaving quickly.

~Sirius' POV~

"I'm going to find lily, Alice and Marlene." She says and then quickly leaves the room.

"That was awkward, she completely ignored me. Again." Was all I could say.

"Prongs you could go find lily with her, then you could work on chatting padfoot up to her. Maybe then she wouldn't hate him." Wormtail said.

"WORMTAIL! That's an amazing idea! Go Prongs, goooooooo!" Wormtail blushed from the praise and prongs quickly got to his feet and fled the room. Moony said something about his own astronomy chart.

I wonder how prongs is going to chat me up to Layla. Why does Layla even hate me? I mean so I didn't notice her, I notice her now. She can't hate me for not paying much attention. Women!


	8. Chapter 8

~Layla's POV~

"Hey, hey Layla wait up!" I turn around to see James running towards me.

"'Sup James?"

"I just decided to find lily with you." He said and I have to praise him for the fact that he does love her. It's sweet really, too bad lily doesn't see it that way.

"You know, if you act the way you are with your friends, not cocky and arrogant, you would stand a chance with her. She doesn't like how cocky you are but if you were just friendly and don't ask her out all of the time..." I left the statement unfinished.

"Hmm, that may just work! Thanks Layla!" He said excitedly before pulling me into a hug. "Cutting. Of. Air." I chocked out. "Merlin James, you hug tight!" I joke with him.

"Haha you know if your playing matchmaker in my life then I can do the same to you." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh and who is the great James Potter going to set me up with?"

"Sirius."

I chocked at this, "what?"

"I said Sirius, as in Sirius Black, griffendor, seventh year, about this tall" he put his hand about just slightly above his head, showing Blacks height. "Dark hair that comes down to his shoulders, beater on quidditch team. Ring any bells?" He asked.

"Hmm yeah that does sound familiar, but I think you forgot arrogant, womaniser, annoying and a total prick." I said in a huff.

"He's really not like that you know."

"Oh and what is he like?" I said sarcastically.

"He's actually really nice, funny, handsome, he's not a womaniser, he just hasn't found the right girl, he can be a prick but everyone can be a prick can't they? He's just generally a great guy, and a good catch." He explained.

"Why don't you date him then?" I asked.

"Because I like lily, I'm not gay, he's not gay and he likes you." James said.

"He does not like me! I'm his next target and if he gets me then he'll just move on! I'm not like Marlene or any of the other girls he dates James, why can you both understand that? I'm bookish and a teachers pet. I'm not a slut!" I tell him, getting quite annoyed.

"I never said you were a slut, I was just saying that you and Sirius could be a good match." James said sheepishly.

"Well we won't be! I mean we're the complete opposite!" I say calming down slightly.

"They say opposite attract." James mumbles.

"I'm sorry James, not this time."

"Layla, can we, ummm can we forget this conversation ever happened? I mean we were getting along great, like really good friends. And I'm sorry I brought Sirius up." He said

"Yeah, im sorry I over reacted... I do that sometimes. Friends?" I ask and put out my hand. He shakes it. "Friends." He agrees.

We walk outside and find lily. "Hey guys!" I yell before running over to them and plonking myself down in between lily and Marlene.

"Layla what do you think? Lily won't let me do her hair for the next hogsmede trip!" Marlene grumbled. None of the girls seemed to notice James Potter sit down.

"Well why not lily?" I begin to interrogate my best friend.

"I'm not doing anything special so why does Marlene want to do my hair. I'm suspicious." She explained.

"Like you said your not doing anything special. And if Marlene has something planned she will go ahead with it anyway, do you want to look good or bad for whatever she's doing this time?" I reasoned.

"Fine." She grumbled, earning a delighted yelp from Marlene.

We sat back and basked in the radiation from the sun and only a couple of minuets passed before James said, "what are you girls planning to do next hogsmede trip anyway?"

"Potter. What are you doing here?" Lily almost growled at him.

"Evans. I came out with Layla." He answered simply.

"I don't think we've got anything planned but who knows what Marlene's got planned." Alice joked, earning a playful punch in the arm from said griffendor girl. We all chat slightly but I'm more focused on the heat and the sun. I flick my blonde hair out of my face and sit up.

"We should go get some dinner." I say earning approving nods from everyone. We trek back to the castle and James goes and joins the other marauders, ah well, his loss. I wonder what they are talking about though. They keep looking over here. Ah it's probably just James swooning over lily. Again.

Sirius POV

How can anyone be that perfect? I mean really, it's improbable. You would think that she had at least one visible flaw, but I can't see one. Damn, I'm starting to sound like prongs. Speaking of which I wonder how he was with her today. She didn't come in storming. She hadn't thrown him a death glare yet (at this meal that is). When she sat down I kept stealing glances at her, secretly. But after a little while lily saw me. Shit. Then she told Layla! Layla begins to look over questionably and I still haven't looked away. I should. Ok I'll look away now.

I try not to look at her for the rest of the dinner, but I was unsuccessful. How can I be so attracted to one girl, one girl, who hates me may I add. This is impossible. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts (and staring at Layla) that I didn't notice the others get up and leave until prongs shouted "oi Padfoot! Earth to Padfoot!"

"Oh sorry prongs. Wasn't paying attention." I shouted back before running up to them all.

"So, what was that about pads?" He questioned me.

"Don't know what your taking about." I stated.


	9. Chapter 9

Layla's POV

Potions... I hate potions, not only do we have potions with the slytherins (insert gag) but Slughorn loves me and lily so never leaves us alone. I don't mind Slughorn, really, but wouldn't it annoy you if you had someone practically breathing down your neck while you work? Exactly.

"Morning class" Slughorn beamed. "Today we are going to be brewing Amortentia, which is a- yes miss Evans"

"Amortentia is a powerful love potions, it doesn't create real love. No potion has been found that can create real love but it creates a powerful obsession. It smells differently to each person and it contains ashwinder eggs, rose thorns, peppermint and powdered moonstone." Lily said in a rush, I just about heard her but apparently professor Slughorn heard perfectly as he boomed.

"Well done miss Evans, couldn't have said it better myself. 10 points to gryffindor. 5 for explaining what it is and 5 for naming the ingredients." He smiled jollily. "Now today we are going to change the seating plan." No no no no no. I'm perfectly happy sitting next to lily. "Let's see, mr snape and miss Parkingson, mr Potter and miss Evans" lily visibly groaned at this whereas James looked ecstatic. "Mr Lupin and miss McDonald, miss McKinnon and miss prewet, mr Black and miss Reid." Noooooooooooo. Slughorn did NOT just do that! Me and Black! Are you serious? (No I did not mean it as a pun, this is no time for puns!).

Black came over to Lily's vacated seat "hey partner."

"Black." I replied then I turned away from him to listen to Slughorn. To bad I couldn't focus, it's hard to focus when you know someone is staring at the back of your head and you can almost feel their gaze. Still i did my best, and knew what page to turn to. I flipped through the book then landing on page 283 I stopped and placed it out infront of us. "Set up the cauldron, I'll get the ingredients." I said to Black then hurried away.

Once I had located and picked up all of the ingredients I walked back to our table to find Black in the same position he was before, with no cauldron set up. Merlin he irritates me. "Nice work Black." I said sarcastically.

"Oh Layla!" He spun around in surprise, "you didn't... Hear that did you?" He asked.

"No Black I didn't, but I asked you to set the cauldron up. Oh and don't call me Layla, it's Reid to you." I replied annoyed. I wonder what he didn't want me to hear, probably just his next prank. "Hurry up." I said before getting to work on chopping up the ingredients.

An hour later and we had just finished the potion. I couldn't help but move closer as I smelt it. It smelled like my guitars, cherry blossom, chocolate and something I can't quite put my finger on. It's masculine I can tell but it draws me in and I don't know what it is. I'm steadily edging closer.

"Hey Reid, back up. I know it's intoxicating but don't get too close." Black warned me. I was immediately snapped out of my trance.

"Urm yeah, I just didn't know what it was." I replied sheepishly. I wonder what Black smelt.

"Hey Black, what did you smell?" I asked.

He blushed slightly (yeah, Sirius Black blushed) before saying "you'll never know" in what he hoped was a mysterious voice.


	10. Chapter 10

That night all I could think about was the smell of the Amortentia. What was that mystery scent? Where have I smelt it before? Why does it smell so good? Damn.

I wonder what the other girls smelt. I should ask them.

"Maaaaarlene, Aaaaaaalice, liiiiiiiily!" I called.

"Yes Layla." Came there simultaneous reply.

"What did you guys smell in potions? What did the Amortentia smell like to you?" I asked curiously.

"Lily flowers, old books, treacle tart and I don't know what the last one was, but I recognise it." Lily explained.

"Umm I smelled tropical fruits, chocolate truffles, butterbeer and" Alice blushed bright red before finishing, "Frank Longbottom's cologne."

"Awww that's adorable!" We all squealed.

"I smelt my favourite shampoo, honeydukes sweet shop, firewiskey and leather. What about you lay?" Marlene replied.

"my guitars, cherry blossom, chocolate and something I can't quite put my finger on." I replied.

That night I went to sleep with the strange smell of the Amortentia on my mind. What could it mean?

We make our way towards the great hall for our much needed breakfast. When we open the doors I see lots of girls surrounding Black. Typical. When I walk past him I catch a very intoxicating smell and unknowingly slow down my pace, breathing it in. I focus on the smell, recognising it from somewhere (but I can't remember where). I unknowingly stopped walking and slowly started edging towards the smell and, consequently, Black. Before I could get to close Lily grabbed my hand and pulled me away, snapping me out of my revive.

"What happened there?" She asked curiously.

"I'm not really sure, I just remember a smell and wanting to be closer to it. To define it, i think." I explain.

"That's really weird Layla." Alice put in before Marlene almost screamed, "BREAKFAST PEOPLE! Hungry girl here!"

We laughed and settled down for breakfast, but I couldn't quite get the smell out of my mind.

"I hate astronomy." I told lily at exactly 11.55 that night.

"I know you do, but you want to be a healer right?" She replied seemingly not caring the time.. I'm so tired though. I walk slowly towards the classroom.

Professor sinstra enters and announces "you're going to be working in partners. That I pick. Hmm now miss Evans and miss McKinnon. Miss Reid and mr Lupin. Mr Snape and miss Parkinson. Mr longbottom and miss Prewet."

I move towards Remus smiling, "hey partner." I greet him merrily.

"Hey Layla." He replied looking amused.

"What's so funny Lupin?" I question him jokingly.

"Oh nothing miss Reid." He replies.

"Are you mocking me?" I put on my best fake offended voice but burst out laughing. Remus joins me in laughter but we both quieten down before we get told off.

Overall it was a fun lesson.


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius' POV

"You guys go down. I'll catch you up. I just forgot something." I say before running back upstairs. I pull out the potion I had taken out of Layla's cauldron when she went to hand Slughorn her potion (I trust her potion making skills more than my own) and dab it onto my skin. Then I make my way down to breakfast.

I was glad to see that Layla slowed down when walking past but snapped out of it when lily pulled her away. Unfortunately I did not think about the other girls who would get attracted to me (more so than usual). Whenever I saw her I noticed how she slowed down without realising, then was told to hurry up by lily. She looked very confused by the end of the day.

I wasn't in astronomy so I couldn't see her then but I tried not to let anyone see me looking at her, but she is just so perfect.

**** the next day ****

When I got to breakfast (unpotioned because prongs found out and took it away from me... Doesn't he trust me?) I waited for Layla to arrive. I always seem to be doing that now, am I becoming obsessed with her?

When she does arrive I can't help but notice how she doesn't walk with her usual skip, she looks tired. Must have been the astronomy. She waved at Remus as she walked past but other than that completely ignored me, smiling at Peter and James. That put me in a bad mood. I looked up when prongs spoke "hey padfoot, the girls are laughing at your sulking."

"I am not sulking." I protested.

"Ok then, they are laughing at you." He teased. I glared at him but laughed anyway.

"Let them look, at least that way Layla acknowledges that I'm alive." I say sulkily.

"I KNEW THAT WAS IT!" Prongs shouted.

"Shut up idiot." I warned but most of the students (and teachers) in the great hall had already heard and turned to see what was going on now.

I decided just to ignore them today, instead of shouting back my usual "hey, shove off, go back to your own boring lives!" the rest of the day was just me staring at my love, my love who doesn't love me. But I am going to make her love me. It has been decided.

I, Sirius Black will woo Layla Reid...


	12. Chapter 12

Layla POV

I woke up feeling unusually grumpy. That's what happens when you have astronomy which ends at 1 in the morning and then when you get back to the dorm lily rants about a certain raven haired, hazel eyed James Potter. I swear she is in love with him, she's just too stubborn to notice it.

"Hey Layla" lily says with a smile, "good sleep?" Why is she cheerful? Annoyingly cheerful best friend that keeps me up until the early hours of the morning with stupid rants about the boy who she is hopelessly in love with.

"No lily, I did not get a good nights sleep. Because I went to sleep in the morning." I said with a little glare. I wasn't worried about upsetting her, she knew I was just grumpy because of lack of sleep. She is one of those people who can survive on practically 2 hours of sleep (ok... Slight exaggeration. But I'm aloud to exaggerate, I'm tired.) whereas I have to have at least 8 hours.

"Cheer up and get ready otherwise we'll miss breakfast." She said and I only just noticed that she was fully dressed.

Quickly I ran to the bathroom, grabbed my clothes and threw everything on in record time. Whilst I was brushing my teeth I slipped on my shoes, then grabbed my bag and met lily in the common room.

"Ready?" I asked. We both walked to the great hall just talking about lessons. When we entered the great hall I walked tiredly to our spot, waving and smiling at James, Peter and Remus as we passed. When we sat down Alice burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Marlene asked.

"Black, he looks like you just smacked him." She said before bursting out laughing.

"He hasn't stopped staring at you since you walked in." Mary added quietly looking at me.

"Me? Why would he care if I don't notice him? He never did before." I said casually, whereas inside I was burning with curiosity.

"Umm because you are hot." Marlene said before taking another mouth full of waffle (to which Alice looked at with distaste, this is the longest she has ever lasted with her 'healthy eating' routine).

"Layla just look at him though, he is such an idiot" lily said. I turned and sure enough Sirius Black was staring at me, completely oblivious to what the other marauders where saying. He looked disappointed and determined beyond belief and I couldn't help but laugh. James suddenly snapped Black out of his trance and the other marauders were laughing at what seemed to be at Black's expense. Black turned back to face us and after a moment of concentration he was grinning like a (slightly deranged) Cheshire Cat. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?


	13. Chapter 13

We arrived back at the common room after a long day of lessons absolutely exhausted, more so than usual. I climbed up the stairs, the others decided to hang out downstairs while I took a nap. When I reached our room I was so tired I almost collapsed on the bed before I noticed the singular rose on my pillow. Almost.

As I picked up the red rose which was laying gently on my pillow I noticed that it had been de-thorned. Who would have taken the time to do that? It is an obscenely romantic and sweet gesture, one that could have come straight out of a movie. Then I noticed the note tied to the rose,

"With Love"

I couldn't stop the flutter of my heart when I read those two words. Does this mean I have a secret admirer? I had never had one of those before. I had never been one of _those_ girls. I wonder who it was from though.

_Wait... how did they get into the girls dorm? _said that voice in my head. Maybe they got another girl to help and put it on the pillow? Yeah that must be it, boys can't get up here.

I was still admiring the rose when the other girls came upstairs.

"Wow, Layla who got you that?" Mary exclaimed.

"I... I don't know"

"Does that rose have Amortentia on it?" Lily asked, her jaw dropping. Instantly I smelt the rose, the intoxicating smell is defiantly that of Amortentia.

"Mm hmm" I mumbled back.

"This has got to be the sweetest thing I have ever seen, Layla" Alice squealed excitedly.

"I know... But why? Why would someone give me a rose?" I asked, suddenly doubtful over the single greatest romantic gesture that I have ever been given. I mean there has to be a catch... Right?

"We need to find out who it's from!" Marlene announced.

"No. Marlene it's a SECRET admirer." Alice said slightly patronisingly.

"I know that but the curiosity is killing me." She whined.

"I'm just- I'm just going to go to sleep now." I said before collapsing onto my bed, still fully robed and turning over clutching my rose. I heard one of the girls close my curtains as my eyes fluttered closed.


	14. Chapter 14

Oh I feel like I got the best nights sleep in the world, I slowly rise up and stretch my arms up above me. I hear a little crack from my arm. Mustn't have slept on that a bit weird. I draw the red curtain back and place my feet on the carpeted floor. I quickly tiptoe to the bathroom (careful not to wake anyone else up... I don't want to be yelled at this early in the morning). After I have showered and got dressed all of the other girls are waking up. I walk back to my bed, ignoring their usual grumpy morning whines. When I reach my bed I notice a rose sitting on the bedside table. All of the memories of last night come flooding back as does the warm and tingly feeling in my heart. I gasp quietly.

As I gently pick the rose up I hold it to my chest, as if I were hugging it, or whoever sent it. Perhaps I could identify the writing? I look at the elegant style, this does not match any boy I have ever met. It is romantic and caring. How can I even read that much into handwriting? Wow I must be going insane. Oh god! What if they send me to St Mungo's?

I mentally slap myself around the face (I would look rather strange if I physically slapped my face, for no apparent reason). _Snap out of it _I chastised myself.

I never act this way, girly. I used to act this way when I daydreamed about si- NO. He shall not be named. I will not give him the pleasure of uttering his name, wether mentally or physically.

_Ok Layla you really need to give this a rest. It's too early in the morning to be talking to yourself in your mind._

Right. I'm just going to focus on getting my bag ready. What subjects do I have today? All school related topics. No him related topics. Only school. I think I have transfigurations... Is he in that class with me. DAMN IT LAYLA.

I sit down at my usual spot at the house table and grab a plate. As I'm about to place it in front of me I notice something, a note. I pick it up with one hand (placing the plate down with the other) and slowly open it up.

'I wish I were a bird,

every morning I would fly to your place

and sit at the window

to be the first one everyday

to see your lovely face.'

Was written on the parchment in the same elegant writing. I can physically feel my heart melting, these loving words leaving me shocked. Lily read the note over my shoulder and gasped quietly.

"Oh my god." She muttered slowly.

Alice and Marlene then took the paper and began to read. Both of them gasped as they came to the end.

"Who do you think it is?" Marlene asked quietly.

"I- I don't know." I stuttered in reply, only just finding my voice. "My heart feels- I- I don't know how it feels. It's strange but not... Unpleasant. Lily what is going on?" I asked, ending my question by looking up at my best friend with pleading eyes, hoping that she could explain why my heart was acting so strangely.

She shrugged shaking her head, then she opened her mouth to talk but seemed to lose the words and closed it again.

"Shall we go to class?" I asked quietly taking back the note. They nodded so we slowly made out way to potions, the other three talking and chatting while I stared at the note lost in my own thoughts.

It was a while later when we arrived outside the dungeons. I didn't even realise we were there until "hey, what you got there Reid?"

Urg... Sirius Black. I so do not want to deal with him right now. He made to grab at my note but I hastily shoved it into my bag.

"None of your business Black." I replied icily before turning back to the girls. Then I tried to make conversation as if that was what I had been doing beforehand.

While I seemed to be joining in with our pointless conversation wholeheartedly I was really thinking about the note. The words that were used were so beautifully phrased. They made my heart swoon.

Iwas snapped out of my revive when Slughorn opened the door and ushered us in, telling us what page to turn to and to begin. I sat in my seat, Black next to me.

"I'm just going to get the ingredients, can you get the cauldron going?" I said briefly before turning and collecting the ingredients. When I got back he had the cauldron set up and we chopped the ingredients in silence.

I turned my head slightly to the right and my eyes automatically focused on a pair of deep grey eyes. The grey iris' seemed to swim before myeyes, unknown emotions flashing in them. _What beautiful eyes _I thought, before being enveloped into them again, seeming to lose myself and all rational thoughts. The eyes seemed to start sparkling, amusement clear in them.

"Thanks love" came a voice I was too familiar with..

DISCLAIMER: the poem that is going to be used and was partially used in this chapter does not belong to me! I found it online and I am going to link it in the chapter which the poem ends (otherwise you guys might read the poem before I put it into the book). It's a really sweet poem and I really like it.


	15. Chapter 15

Black? I got lost in Black's eyes! Oh Merlin. What has gotten into me today? It's been hours, now it's the end of the day and I still haven't forgiven myself. Merlin, he was so cocky afterwards. How could I let myself get lost in his (oh so lovely) eyes. It's not my fault they are dreamy and seemed to float and made me forget about everything else around me and- ok Layla. Stop it now.

Oh I am going crazy. Maybe I should be sent to St Mungo's. It's for the best! Goodbye hogwarts. Goodbye my friends. I love you all. Except Black. I most defiantly do NOT love him. Damn Black, he even appears in my thoughts when I'm thinking about being shipped off to St Mungo's.

"Layla... What's with the weird facial expressions?" Came Alice's quiet voice. Oh shiz, I was thinking while making weird faces. And everyone saw. I quickly hurried my face in a pillow and screamed.

"Layla, you ok?" Asked Marlene.

"No. I'm going crazy." I replied, though I'm not sure they heard me through the pillow.

It apparently took them a few seconds to make out what I had said when lily replied "oh Layla, you where already crazy!"

Alice put in, "where did the sudden realisation come from?"

Marlene added, "what where you thinking about?"

"No no no no no. I can't tell you. You will ship me off to St Mungo's!" I was now getting hysterical. "I need to go." I quickly ran up the girls stairs and began to pace the room. Oh right. I need to calm down emotionally. Guitars. I grabbed my guitar and ran down the stairs and out of the common room, not making eye contact with anyone. They know by now that I only write when a song pops into my head or I'm emotionally overwhelmed. It helps me to calm down. I haven't needed to do this in quite a while, the end of last year actually.

*flashback*

Mascara was running down my face as I ran out into the grounds and sat by the lake. I pulled out my guitar, my mind still wrapped around what I just saw.

I began to play a quick but gentle sounding tune,

"Let me know, how's it feel

To be under my skin, wrapped around my heart

Is it like anywhere you've been?

And everything I do, I do it just for you" the song began to get louder as I got angrier. Thinking of that prick standing there, as if waiting for someone and my heart soaring to the sky. I felt like I was walking on a cloud.

"So why the hell don't you love me?

Why the hell don't you need me like I need you?

Are you so far above me?

Don't you know that there's nothing I wouldn't do?

But I was just a toy, which you destroyed

Stupid boy" I let my emotions show in the chorus before slowing down the tune slightly, so it was back to being gentle. I keep thinking of how he was just slightly pouting, as if annoyed that his date was late. _Wow. He thinks that much of me?_ I had thought. I had deluded my stupid self into actually believing that he was interested in me.

"I have been looking in, trying to read your mind

Give you the benefit of the doubt, every single time

And then you walk right by, I'm screaming out inside" As the song got louder again I thought about how he had his hands in his pockets, leaning so casually against the wall. He looked up in my direction, and straight at me. He smiled, beamed actually. Then he put his hand forwards as if inviting me to take it. My breath caught in my throat.

"Why the hell don't you love me?

Why the hell don't you need me like I need you?

Are you so far above me?

Don't you know that there's nothing I wouldn't do?

But I was just a toy, which you destroyed

Stupid boy" Then I was shoved to the floor, the leggy blonde behind me pushed me in her excitement to get to MY date. But he enveloped HER in a hug. _What is he doing?_ I remember thinking while my eyes widened in horror. Then he did the worst thing I could imagine. He leaned in slowly and... Kissed her.

"Let's go Amy" he said smoothly.

"It's Annie" she said slowly.

"Yeah I know, it's my nickname for you. It's original, you know. No one else will call you that." He said and winked. She went bright red and he whisked her away for the best date of HER life.

"What happens when you wake up, to see that you've lost?

You take one look at me, 'cause that's what it cost.

I was gonna be everything you need

'Cause you're everything to me" I sat on the floor for at least half an hour after everyone had left for hogsmede. How was I so stupid? Thinking he would actually fall for a fat pig like me. That's it. I need to lose weight. I need to show Sirius Black what he missed. What he no longer can have. I sing the next verse with more passion then ever before.

"So why the hell don't you love me?

Why the hell don't you need me like I need you?

Are you so far above me?

Don't you know that there's nothing I wouldn't do?

But I was just a toy, which you destroyed

Stupid boy" I continued to strum letting tears stream down my face and onto my guitar.

"Let me know, how's it feel to be under my skin" I sang almost desperately. I slowly set my guitar on the floor and put my head into my lap. Then I cried.

*end of flashback*

I reach my rock and sit down, pulling my guitar on my lap, I begin to strum a slow tune.

DISCLAIMER: the song is not mine. It belongs to Taylor swift and it's called stupid boy. All rights belong to her and I gained nothing financially out of using the song, all I did was spare my readers absolutely rubbish lyrics that I could write and that would take about 13,000 years for me to write. I love the song so please don't kill me in the night (or day) for using it.


	16. Chapter 16

"And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

Tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?"

I finished the song slowly then let out a heavy breath, as if letting all of my feelings drop to the floor with my dense breath. How dare he? How dare he enter my head again? I was over him and I was so strong on my own. I still am.

It was just a lapse of judgement for a few moments, and I've been dwelling on it because i had never thought that he would ever pay attention to me. But he is not worth my attention.

Slowly I rise to my feet and pick up my guitar, my head is more cleared than it was.. My thoughts finally in order. I make my way back up to the castle and gryffindor common room. It's around midnight now so no one will be awake, the girls are used to me disappearing once in a while to clear my head. They are amazing friends.

I quickly walk to the common room, careful not to get caught by filch or that demon cat mrs Norris. When I get to the common room the fat lady looks at me reproachfully. "And where were you at this hour?" She asks.

"I'm sorry, I was outside. I had to clear my head," I say indicating to the guitar, "it won't happen again"

"That's all right dear, password." She replies with a fond smile.

"Fortis" I reply, she swings forwards allowing me entrance.

I drag my feet across the carpeted floor and up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

I pull out my pjs and begin to get changed when a note slips out of them, in the same beautiful writing.

My heart seems to sing with joy. I slowly open up the note, revealing in the lighthearted feeling i was given.

'I wish I were the dew

when you pick the rose

and smell its scent

I would silently wish you morning

and kiss you on your nose '

Oh wow. I was rendered speechless, even though I wouldn't have had anyone to speak to in that moment anyway. I couldn't help thinking of the identity of my admirer.

Maybe we could end up dating, and who knows where that may lead. 'Always the romantic, eh Layla' she thought to herself, reminding her that before any of that she would need to know who it was. And then she may not like him, or it may have been a joke. Several of these types of thoughts were running through her head, her eyes still fixated on the note.

"Wow" she sighed to herself before fully changing and sliding into bed.

**DISCLAIMER: the song belongs to Christina perri, not me and it's called jar of hearts. It's an amazing song so please check it out :) **


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey Layla, are you ok?" Lily asked genuinely in the morning.

"Yeah I'm fine, I got out all of the stress" I replied with a smile. Lily and I continue to go about our daily morning routine, brushing our hair and teeth lazily. As I opened the drawer containing my shirts I saw a note in the familiar cursive writing, it read:

'I wish I were the mirror

the mirror on your wall

when you would ask me

I would tell you my love

you are the fairest of them all'

I felt my heart beat so hard it nearly flew out of my chest, someone felt this way about me? How is it even possible? I need to know who it is that is sending me these letters... If I ever meet them I may just kiss them on the spot. _No. I'm taking this a bit far. _I do want to meet them though. Badly. I mean how do I even know that this isn't a joke?

I must have faith. But then again... I must be wary. Oh I'm so conflicted.

Slowly I make my way downstairs with lily, talking about random things, such as James potter and his most recent attempt at asking her on a date, and our upcoming newts (I really mutt study my potions harder... I'm not very good).

"so then the arrogant prat said 'cummon Evans, you know you want to!' Urgh. What an idiot." She continued to rant.

"Lily please! Give the boy a chance! He means well, honestly he loveeeees you... Please lily!" I moan at the girl. It really is getting tiring listening to her complain about the boy whom she 'hates' all the time. It's obvious that they are going to fall in love and then get married! _Ok slow down brain._

A smirk makes it's way onto Lily's face. "You want me to go on a date with potter?" At this I gave lily a 'no-sh*t-I've-only-been-saying-so-for-the-last-7-years' look. "Well then, for me to go on a date with potter, you will have to make it a double date"

Is that all? I can do that.

"Yeah, sure that will be fine. I'll ask out that cute ravenclaw!" I squeal suddenly getting excited for this.

She laughs. I don't like where this is going. I give lily a wary look.

"Hahaha no. You must go on a double date with none other than..." Lily then proceeds to make a drum roll... On my head. "Sirius Black!"

"No. Nope. Not happening."

"Awww why not? I like the idea." I hear a cocky voice say in the background. Black.

"Because Black, I don't want to go on a date with you." I say glaring at him. But just then I catch the eyes of James. He seems to be pleading with me and I realise that this is his chance. I can set him up with lily and all I have to do is go on one date with his best friend. I feel myself give in... But I won't let him know that. I'm going to make him suffer first.

"Urgh. Where would the infamous Sirius Black be taking us?" I ask my eyes challenging, just so that he knows that I haven't accepted yet.

"Ummmm Madame Puddifoot's?" Came the nervous reply.

"No I will never set foot in there! That place is evil!" Lily squeals.

"How about we go to the three broomsticks, then a walk around hogsmede... We will even buy you some honeydukes products..." James tempted us.

"Well if there is free honeydukes stuff then I guess I'll have to come... Lily?" I ask the girl who seemed to be relying on me saying no.

She have me a glare before slowly saying "fine. See you next weekend." After that she promptly grabbed my hand and stomped away with me. Proceeding to rant at me.

"Hey... It was your idea..."


	18. Chapter 18

"Sooooo what are you wearing on your daaaaate"

"Lily, why are you randomly extending words?" I asked seriously (see I resisted the urge to out a pun. Yay me! ... 10 points if you know where that reference comes from ;) hehe).

"Oh stop being such a smart*ss. What are you wearing on your date?" She asked urgently. What is this life and death? I don't care whether I impress black or not.

I didn't realise that I had said that out loud until lily said "but what if you are soulmates... You need to impress your soulmate!"

"If he is my 'soulmate" I put air quotes around the word "then he won't care what I look like"

"Touché... But I'm still getting you ready for your date." She insisted.

"Okay, but I get to get you ready for your date." I replied, leaving the girl speechless. What did she forget that it's a _double_ date?

"Urgh whatever." She gave in so immediately I jumped to work fixing her beautiful auburn hair into a complicated pony tail with her hair over her hairband so it looks like her hair is acting as the hairband. As I was doing this I couldn't help but wonder about my past week, I had black being especially nice to me... It was actually creepy. And I had more notes from my admirer who made me heart soar in unexplainable ways. The first one was waiting taped to the mirror in the bathroom. It read:

'Every morning when you pray

I wish I were the sun rays

to see you and be your admirer

and pray for your happiness

God bless you with grace'

The second note left was on my night stand before I went to bed last night. It read:

'Oh if, I were . . . I wish I were

or be me only

singing to you the song of love

if you would hear only.'

The third and last note was also last night, it was waiting on my pillow to complete the poem. It read:

'Singing to you till my death. -S'

There was no name. I was given a letter. Do you know how many people who's name starts with s there are just in the 7th year? Well there is Sean, Sam, Shaun, Shane, Scott, Sebastian, Steven, Severus and Sirius. And that's only 7th year! Oh god this is going to be a nightmare to narrow it down.

I snapped out of my trance when I heard lily say "are you going to do my makeup yet?"

"Oh yeah" I muttered before getting to work on her makeup. After finishing it perfectly I showed her the mirror and she was squealing in delight... Before remembering that this was for a date with James and the squeals came to an abrupt halt.

"Okay lily, now put on the clothes that you set out earlier and then you can do my hair" I said as she scurried away, quickly returning in her shorts and green fitted top, she matched this with converse in the same shade of green. "Wow lils you look amazing!" I said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now turn around so that I can fix you up." After lily fixed the mirror so that I couldn't see into it she started doing stuff with my hair, and then putting makeup on my face. It seemed like it had taken forever. Eventually she fixed the mirror so that I could see in and I was just amazed.

"This is... Me?" I muttered, more to myself than to lily.

My blonde hair was in a messy yet elegant pony tail, with strands falling elegantly on my face. Lily had finished the look by placing a flower crown on my head. My makeup was done perfectly, eyeliner not too heavy but nice enough to make my eyes stand out and the rest fairly lightly done.

"Now go change. Quickly." Lily said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Why? Can't wait to go on your date with potter?" I teased before running out of the room to avoid being stabbed by the angry girl. I quickly pulled on my cream jumper and jeans, then my black converse. "I'm really lils" I call.

"Ok... Now for the worst date of my life" she sighed.

"I know how you feel" I mumble. She turned to look at me.

"Together?" She asked.

"Together" and I placed my hand in hers. We were ready to face whatever they had in store for us.


	19. Chapter 19

We walk slowly towards the entrance hall, that is where we had agreed to meet the two marauders. I know that if anyone else were looking at us they may have thought that we were on our way to a funeral, but definitely not a date. We arrived, dragging our feet, and were greeted by two smiling boys. Taking in a deep breath slowly I calm myself before saying.

"Hi James, Black."

Lily copies me, "Potter. Black." She says in acknowledgment.

"Ahh come on girls, if you want to have a fun date then you need to lighten up a bit." Black says in his usual cocky voice. I just roll my eyes, and I have a feeling that lily did the same.

"Whatever" I mutter, knowing that they could here me anyway. They didn't take any notice though.

As we began the long trek to the village lily and I avoid all conversation that they try to start with us.

"Come on girls, you're not going to enjoy this date if you don't even try to" Black said in a mocking voice. I had to try very hard to stop the urge to smack him. I settle on just glaring at the back of his head. I think he can feel my glare as he begins to shift uncomfortably. But I decide that he is somewhat right and I should at least try a little bit.

"So Potter, how did you find transfigurations yesterday?" I said. Black seemed surprised that I was talking, even if it wasn't to him.

"It went well, I think that I'll be alright in the real thing. How about you?" James replied slowly, as if trying to figure out if he should answer.

"Yeah it went ok.. But my squirrels fur was a bit off colour. Lily did amazingly though."

"She always does though, what animal did you get assigned Lily?" Was James' reply.

"Umm it was a uh rabbit" Lily said, not realising that her cheeks had just a hit of pink. _Aww young love. _

James and Lily continued to talk about random things, getting along strangely well. Whereas Sirius didn't even try to make conversation, which I'm not quite sure whether I'm happy about or annoyed at - he did ask me on the date after all. Urgh whatever.

When we finally arrived at the village we settled in at the three broomsticks and James went to get 4 butterbeers. I sat next to Black and across from lily, we were squished into the corner of the booth, providing no escape for either of us. After exchanging a glance lily and I both turned back to the boys, willing to participate in whatever conversation they want... Well within reason.

"Mmm I love butterbeer" James says almost hugging his glass for warmth. Lily looked over to him and couldn't help but laugh, making a sparkle appear in James' eyes. _They're such I cute couple. I_ can't help but think.

As we continued talking I shivered slightly, this went unnoticed by Lily and James but not Sirius. He looks over and whispers in my ear,

"Are you cold?"

".. No... Of course not" I whisper back, my cheeks slightly reddening at the proximity.

"Do you want my scarf?" He whispers, pulling off his gryffindor scarf and wrapping it around me before I can even say anything in return. Again my cheeks redden slightly. I look down, trying to avoid his gaze, which makes him chuckle. _Arrogant a**hole_.

As I look up I notice that lily and James didn't notice anything, they were too busy with their own conversation. Sirius, seemingly having noticed this too leans even closer to me, "shall we go and let them have time alone?" Even though I don't want to be alone with Sirius, Lily and James are so cute together and so (for lily) I agree. _The things I do for my friends... _

Sirius and I slip out of the booth and they didn't even look up, so we leave not worrying about them noticing.

"Where do you want to go?" He asks leaving into me.

"Uh I don't mind.. Where do you want to go?" I choke out. He giggles, which is strangely endearing. Not that I find Sirius endearing or anything. I hope.


	20. Chapter 20

He doesn't reply, what is he playing at? I hesitantly look at him only to find him already staring intently at me. Quickly my eyes move to the oh-so-interesting floor in front of me. This makes him chuckle again.

"We could go to honeydukes, zonko's, the shrieking shack, Madame Puddifoot's or.. I can't think of anything else actually" he says while still staring at me.

"Umm honeydukes sounds good" I mumble in reply. Apparently he heard it though (_how could he not when he's standing that close?_) because we set off for honeydukes. After a few minutes of awkward silence, (which wouldn't have been awkward if he wasn't staring at me the whole time) I mumble,

"I still can't believe that you offered to go to Madame Puddifoot's" to which he laughs embarrassedly.

"Most girls want to go there.." He defends.

"Does that mean that you think I'm 'most girls'?" I ask jokingly, but he didn't seem to understand that it was a joke because he hurriedly replies,

"No, no, no, no. Of course not! You're the most special person ever, you could never be like anyone else because you're perfect and they're not. Please don't be offended I just thought that you might like it there, and umm I wanted you to be happy.."

Taken aback I reply shakily "I was joking Sirius.. But umm thank you... That was uh really sweet of you. No one has told me that before so yeah thank you... again." He sighs in relief and I can't help but feel bad for making him panic.. Even though he is an arrogant pr*ck. Urgh why is my mind doing this to me? Stupid brain.

As we enter honeydukes the sweet scent of sugar and chocolate fills my nose and I begin to make my trek around the sugar filled store. My eyes catch on several things that I want to devour there and then but, after all, I am on a date and therefore should not act like a pig. When Sirius and I meet back at the front of the store his hands are filled with goodies, I however only have some berty botts every flavoured beans and a packet of mini chocolate frogs (everything is adorable when it is miniature). He looks down at my measly pile and laughs, a loud booming laugh that files up the whole shop, making several other customers look around in curiosity.

"Is that it?" He asked, still not being able to contain his laughter. "I've seen you eat about a thousand times and you've never held back before!"

"I'm just not that hungry.." I mutter, my cheeks slowly turning bright red.

"Awww you're so adorable when you blush." He taunts.

"Hmmph" I turned and face away from him. He walks away laughing and soon returns with his arms full of my favourite sweets... How does he know what my favourite sweets are?

"Here we go" he jollily told the man behind the counter, "that's all thanks."

"Hahaha are you sure Sirius?" The man replies just as jollily.

After we leave the sweet heaven I ask, "how did you know the shopkeeper Sirius?"

"Ah we go in there often so he just learned our names." The hyper boy explains.

"Ah right." I trail off awkwardly.

We remain in comforting silence as we walk in a random direction. When we reach the shrieking shack we stop walking. I slowly close my eyes and listen to the silence surrounding us.

"Layla"

"Hmm"

"Open your eyes"

I do as he said and open my eyes, only to be submerged in his swirling grey eyes.

"Wha-" he cuts me off by coming even closer. Slowly he closes his eyes and begins to move in again.

Suddenly I realise what is happening. Sirius Black is going to kiss me.

So I do the only thing I can do in this situation. I run.


	21. Chapter 21

I keep running. As far as my feet can carry me and away from _him_. I don't know why he did that, but he did. My thoughts are a whirlwind.

I'm not sure where I'm going but I honestly don't care.

Soon I find myself running down the hallways of the castle. There are echoing footsteps behind me. I'm not sure whether it's my footsteps echoing or if _he_ is following me.

Quickly I dart inside the nearest empty classroom. I duck behind the desk and curl myself into a small ball.

One year ago I would have died to experience what just happened. But now? Now I just want to go back to being ignored by the player, Sirius Black.

I concentrate on my breathing and slowing down my heart beat. It was just an almost-kiss. It's not like my life was threatened. I'm ok. I now have a reason not to go out with him again. I can ignore him and have a 'valid reason' now. This isn't a bad thing and I'm ok.

Slowly I feel my racing heartbeat return to normal. I'm fine.

_Boom. _

And that was the door being flung open... By none other than peeves. Damn poltergeist.

"I know you're theeeeeeeere!" He taunts. "Come out and plaaaaaaaaay... Or are you the girl whom the prankster is looking for? Oh you are. You are!" He takes a second to wink at me. "SHE'S OVER HERE! QUICK, QUICK.. SHE'S GETTING AWAY!"

I run again, back to the common room this time. I can hear footsteps behind me, this time they're defiantly not mine. I turn my head slightly, only to see that Black is catching up to me.

Seeing the portrait hole up ahead I yell, "Accio" and she opens quickly. I jump through the portrait hole and happily notice that she swung shut behind me, allowing me a couple more seconds to rush up the stairs to my dorm. That's all I need, and I'm gone by the time the fat lady had swung forwards again.

"Damn it." I hear behind me as I slam the door shut and fall on my bed, pulling the curtains closed around me as I do.

Well that was hectic.

I fall asleep almost immediately afterwards.

_Poke. _

_Poke. _

_Poke. _

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I scream to the annoying person who seems to just want to cause me misery and disrupt my sleep.

"Woah calm down there grouchy, we just got back and wanted to know how your date went" Alice joked, lightening my mood slightly.. Until the memories of that horrific date reappeared. Oh well, I need to put it behind me.

"It wasn't a date." I mumble quietly.

"Mmmhmmm and I'm not failing divination" Marlene replies sarcastically.

"Honestly, it wasn't. Lily and James got caught up in a conversation... Which is why she's not back yet.. Oh she must have had an amazing time"

"Stop changing the subject, we'll question lily when she gets back. It's your turn right now." Alice says sternly.

"Ok, ok. Sheesh. Anyway, so Black and I decided to leave them to themselves. We went to honeydukes, got sweets then walked to the shrieking shack. He then tried to kiss me so I ran away very fast and came back here.. So how was your day?" I finished in a rush before they could interrupt and bombard me with questions.

"WHAT?" Alice exclaimed.

"YOU RAN AWAY?" Marlene yelled incredulously.

Before they have a chance to scream more about the matter I interrupt, "guys calm down. I think he was just trying to make me go in for a kiss then back off and gloat about how I 'want' him. But I didn't so everything's fine." Seeing their still unsure faces I add, "however, when I left lily she seemed to be having a great time.. I think she may be starting to see James in a whole new light."

At that moment lily drifted into the room, as if my words had beckoned her. Seeing us all there watching her, she began to smile softly.

"Hey guys" she mumbled before falling dreamily into bed. Before she can pull the curtains shut, Marlene had already ripped them from her grip.

"Spill!" She squeals.

I join them and we all spread out on Lily's (now crowded) bed, eagerly waiting her story.

"He's different to how he was." She starts...


	22. Chapter 22

"He was gentleman like.. And nice.. And considerate.. And different." She continues dreamily. She has so fallen for him. Finally. Lily continues rambling about her date.

"But that doesn't change anything. Does it?" She asks worriedly

"Of course it does! It means that you have finally seen that he's not all bad and are considering another date with the poor guy!" Alice explains excitedly. I can't help but smile at her excitement. She really is one of the sweetest people you could hope to meet.

"Lily, you've obviously developed feelings for the guy. Maybe if you go on another date then you can be sure about how you feel afterwards." I suggest.

"That's a good idea" she replies dreamily.

"Ok maybe we should all go to sleep and catch up in the morning.. It's a Sunday tomorrow so you can all sleep in." Alice interjects. Marlene and I do a mini fist bump at the mention of a lay in. Lily is too busy in lily-land to have heard any of us. I chuckles quietly.

"Goodnight guys" I mumble while returning to my bed and pulling the curtain round me, submerging back into my slumber. I faintly hear Alice whisper "nox" but I am way to far gone to really notice.

The morning sun hits my eyes, causing my to pull the blankets over my head. How did the sun even get in anyway, aren't my curtains shut?

"Wake up sleepy head"

That's how.

"What do you want?" I complain, earning myself a laugh.

"Come on, it's time to get up and set Lily and James up on another date." Alice says while gently shaking my shoulders. I jump up straight away and take a running jump onto Marlene's bed, effectively waking her up. Before she knows what is happening I run into the bathroom and lock the door, securing myself a shower before her.

After the theatrics of getting ready we all leave our dorm and make our way to breakfast. We sit in our normal seats and I grab a piece of toast and spread jam on the top. Before I can even take a bite I notice the marauders entering the hall. James and Sirius' eyes immediately scan the gryffindor table. James' eyes light up in joy when he sees us, Sirius' contain hope and maybe even a hint of regret. That's if he's even capable of regret.

They make their way over to us and I nudge lily to alert her to our incoming guests. She immediately sits up straighter and makes sure that she looks 'presentable'. As if she's not always stunning.

"Hey Lily" James greets her rather nervously. I divert my eyes to my toast, not wanting to intrude on their moment but also not wanting to make eyes contact with a certain marauder who is staring straight at me. Stupid idiot.

After a few more minutes of making small talk, lily and James excuse themselves to go and talk outside. _It's just so damn cute_. I may or may not ship them more than I should.

The other marauders take a seat with us. Sirius sits directly across from me, where Lily was sitting. I want to tell him that it's Lily's seat but I'm afraid that it will start a conversation with him. That's the last thing I want. Alice and Marlene begin to talk to the boys but Sirius isn't paying attention, he's just staring at me.

I can feel my face heating up with every second and I shift uncomfortably in my seat. Why can't he stop?

"Can I talk to you outside please Layla?" He eventually asks.

"No, sorry." Is my short reply. Soon after I excuse myself and hurry out of the hall, making my way towards the library. I hear footsteps behind me. Damn it. They're speeding up. I do the same and gain speed as I walk away from the hall.

In my panic I look behind me and see that Sirius is running towards me. I quickly turn back around and sprint as fast as I can towards the library. As soon as I get to the double doors I realise that I'm going to have to stop to open them. I try to as quickly as I can. Unfortunately just before I'm about to disappear into the library I feel a hand clasp around my wrist.

"Please.. stop.. running." He pants, out of breath.

"I need to go. Please let go of me." I avoid all eye contact with the boy.

"Just hear me out." He pleads, trying to catch my eye.

"Fine. But inside." I say slowly, giving in and hoping that he will stop trying after this.

"Thank you."

We walk to the back corner of the library, where the shelves are higher and there are no people. I sit in my usual seat and he takes the one opposite me. He looks at me for a few moments, I don't return his gaze.

"So..?" I prompt him, wanting him to stop staring at me.

"I didn't mean to. I was thinking about how much I wanted to kiss you and how beautiful you looked with the wind flowing through your hair and your red cheeks and your eyes shut, looking so at peace. I just wanted to be a part of that and then I stupidly went to kiss you. I knew that it was a jerk move as soon as I did it but by then it was too late and you were already running away. I tried to catch up and explain but you're too fast. I am terrified of losing you Layla. I don't even have you but I don't want to lose the little bit of trust that still remains and I will do anything to gain your full trust. Please let me make it up. Please let me take you out again and prove to you that I just want to make you happy." The words spill from his mouth so fast that I struggle to keep up, but I'm almost brought to tears by the end of his explanation. No one has ever said such sweet things to me. Can he be being truthful?

"I- I'm not sure.. But we- we can be friends and built trust from there?" I suggest quietly, trying to find a happy medium even though merely being in his presence makes me nervous. He smiles.

"I would love that. And that you so much. Thank you Layla."

"Umm it's ok."

"Do you want to come with me, I'll show you a really cool room that hogwarts has. It's secret but because we're friends I'll show you." He says excitedly.

"What type of room?" I ask slightly confused.

"Well..."


	23. Chapter 23

He starts pacing back and forth in front of the wall. Has he gone insane? I slowly start to back away, slightly scared. He starts chuckling lightly and then backs away from the wall, just in time for me to see a door start to form.

"What the..?"

"It's amazing right!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly.

"What's inside?" I ask. Sirius leads me into the room and I gasp as I see a huge hall with a camping styled fire in the middle of the room. Around the flickering flames were all kinds of seats, comfortable settees, beanbags, loveseats and armchairs. The floor was a black carpet that was so fluffy that if you fell on it then it probably would feel like falling on a cloud. There were lamps in the corner of the room but apart from that it was just lit up by the fire in the middle of the room.

"Whatever you want to be inside." He answered. "It's the room of requirement, so whatever you wish for when you walk past the wall will be fulfilled when you come inside. You can also modify the room when you are in it. Think of something that you want."

I closed my eyes and thought about the same room but with a big black dog in it. As I opened my eyes a felt a weight jump on me and something start licking my face.

"Oh hello" I cooed. "You're so lovely." I flick my eyes up to Sirius and his reaction was not what I was expecting. There was no laughter and no confusion. Just shock. "Sirius.. Are you okay?" I ask quietly. This seems to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. Soon his shocked expression was replaced by one of pure joy. He leans down next to me and starts petting the dog as well, I can tell that the dog _likes_ Sirius.. But _loves_ me.

"What should we name him?" I ask quietly, my gaze fixed upon my new pet.

"Hmm how about spike?"

"Pfft are you out of your mind?" I laugh. Sirius doesn't seem to mind though and instead laughs along with me. "No. I think I'll name him... Snuffles." Now it was Sirius' turn to laugh.

"You can't be that cruel to the poor thing."

"It's not cruel. It's adorable." He laughed again.

"Ok snuffles it is then."

Soon we made our way over to the seats by the fire. Sirius suggested that we play 20 questions, in order to get to know one another better.

"Why did you choose the dog?" He asked.

"Snuffles is the same form as my patronus and I always thought it would be nice to have a dog of the same breed as my patronus but could never find one quite right." I answer honestly. He seems shocked.

"Sirius?"

"Really? That's the shape of your patronus?" He asks unbelieving.

Quite annoyed that he was making fun of my patronus I angrily reply, "yes. Is that a problem for you?"

"Quite the contrary my dear." He mumbles before pulling out his wand, "expecto patronum." A bright white dog bounds out of the tip of his wand. The same breed as snuffles. My mouth drops open.

"Oh my.."

"I know." My eyes flick up and meet his gaze. Without realising I pulled out my want and started executing the spell. The two dogs bounce towards each other, happily playing with one another. Soon it's hard to tell who's patronus is who's as the two dogs had almost become one.

"It's so.."

"Strange?"

"Beautiful."

"I wonder why they're the same."

"I'm not sure." For the first time in a while my gaze left the two dogs, only to find Sirius already staring at me. I heard a whimper as Sirius' patronus lost his friend when my attention wavered. Soon Sirius put down his want too.

"So umm onto the next question... Did you really not notice that I existed until this year?" I ask quietly.

"Unfortunately yes, I was stupid to overlook you Layla. I know that. I honestly don't know how I could have missed you, you shine so brightly now." I blushed but looked away.

"You're turn."

"Ok, hmm. Have you ever had a crush on anyone."

"Yes."

"Who?"

"That's two questions."

"But they're in the same category." He pleaded, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Ok fine. ItWasYou-WhatIsYourFavouriteFood?" I added really quickly, hoping to skim over the last answer.

"Wait what?" His eyes bugged out of his head.

"That's three questions. And you need to answer yours."

"Umm spaghetti carbonara.. Do you still have a crush on that person and (continuing on as an extension of that question) why do you or don't you?"

"I- I don't anymore. It's because said person once agreed to go to hogsmede with me once and then umm when I got to where he was waiting I was pushed aside by the other girl he was going on a date with, the girl that he actually remembered. But it doesn't matter now, it's in the past. What is your dream job?" I ramble, internally hoping that he doesn't really pay attention to a single thing that I said.

"I did what?"

_Damn it._


	24. Chapter 24

"It- it doesn't matter. Your dream job?" I press.

"Layla, what did I do? Are you sure? I- I swear I didn't know!" He stumbles on his words.

"I know you didn't." I reply trying to keep the sadness out of my voice. "It doesn't matter Sirius, it's in the past now."

"It does matter."

"Sirius.." I trail off, wishing I were somewhere else. I think about my comfortable duvet and how I miss it right now. "Please.. It doesn't matter."

We fall into a comfortable silence, well at least I find it comfortable. Sirius obviously doesn't as he interrupts the silence.

"Auror."

"What?"

"That's my dream job."

"Oh."

A few more minutes pass before I speak up again. "It's getting late, we should go back to the common room."

He leads me through the giant doors of the room of requirement and suddenly the cold air of the corridor hits my bare skin. _I'm such an idiot to forget my jacket_. Sirius chuckles.

"Do you want mine?" He asks, leads taking it off.

"Oh no, I'm fine." He laughs quietly again before placing the jacket over my shoulders. "Thank you.." I mumble quietly.

We continue our journey in silence, Sirius seems to find it comfortable now as he does not disrupt it. When we reach the portrait hole he mumbles the password (courage) to the fat lady who, might I add, loves him.

"Here's your jacket." I say handing him back the jacket. "And I'll see you around." I make my way to the girls staircase faster than usual, eager to get away from him.

"Layla.." I turn around slowly.

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry."

"Don't be."

I continue on my way up the stairs to the girls dorm, pretending not to hear the quiet 'goodnight'.

"Mmmm and where have you been missy?" Alice reprimands motherly, but I know that she's just itching to know where I was.

"Nowhere." Came my usual pathetic excuse.

"Ooooo it must be good if you don't want us to know! Lily interjected.

"It's not that I don't want you to know, it's just that it's not important." I enthuse.

They both give me pointed look, willing me to spill.

"What's going on?" Marlene asks, exiting the bathroom in her pyjamas. "Oh Layla! Where've you been?"

"She doesn't want to tell us!"

"What?"

I receive three pointed looks.

"Ok I was with Sirius, but it's not that big of a deal as we're just friends - if that." I mumble quickly. They still manage to catch every word.

"You were what?"

"No way!"

"Did he try anything funny?"

"Guys. Guys. Calm down. We were just playing 20 questions.." I try to sooth the situation which was steadily becoming more and more out of control.

"And?" They all pressed. So being the person I am, I told them everything. From the room to the patronus to telling him who my crush used to be and why. They seem conflicted somehow.

"It's sweet that he wanted to know if you had a crush on anyone.." Alice starts.

"And it shows that he likes you. And having the same patronus means that you're practically soul mates!" Marlene interjects.

"But he's a total tool for not realising what he did that day." Lily finishes.

"I'm just it quite sure how to act around him now.."

"Normal. Act completely normal. As if the whole thing never happened even." Lily replies.

"Yeah, that would really confuse him." Marlene agrees.

"Do we want that?"

"Yes."

**Sirius' POV **

She quickly runs out of the hall. Of course she would be leaving.. I mean I was staring at her for about half an hour. And then I did initiate awkward conversation. Before I even realise what I'm doing I get up and follow her. She must hear my footsteps because she starts speeding up. Merlin damn it. I speed up also, soon I'm sprinting towards the girl, who is constantly picking up speed. She reaches for the library door. Yes! Just a couple more seconds and I will reach her. My hand automatically grabs her wrist before she can disappear into the library.

"Please.. Stop.. Running.." I pant, not realising how out of breath I am until I start to speak.

"I need to go. Just let go of me." She mumbles, avoiding eye contact at all costs. I feel my heart plummet. _She doesn't even want to look at me. _

"Just hear me out." I try to get her to look at me but she won't, I silently plead with her to look at me.

"Fine. But inside." She finally replies. I resist the urge to do a mini fist pump, that would change her mind instantly.

"Thank you." I reply quietly. I'm just silently Praising Merlin as she leads me to the back corner of the library, where the shelves are higher and there are no people. She sits in one of the seats gently and i takes the one opposite her. In my eagerness to sit across from her I fell heavily on the chair. _I hope she didn't notice._ My gaze returns to her for a few moments, she still doesn't return my gaze.

"So..?" She prompts me quickly, obviously wanting this talk to be over as quickly as possible. She may also want me to stop staring at her.

"I didn't mean to. I was thinking about how much I wanted to kiss you and how beautiful you looked with the wind flowing through your hair and your red cheeks and your eyes shut, looking so at peace. I just wanted to be a part of that and then I stupidly went to kiss you. I knew that it was a jerk move as soon as I did it but by then it was too late and you were already running away. I tried to catch up and explain but you're too fast. I am terrified of losing you Layla. I don't even have you but I don't want to lose the little bit of trust that still remains and I will do anything to gain your full trust. Please let me make it up. Please let me take you out again and prove to you that I just want to make you happy." The words spill from my mouth before i even realise what I'm saying. It's all true though, every word and I know that I would do anything to keep this magnificent girl in front of me happy, even leave her alone. But first I need to make sure that leaving her alone would make her happier than being with me. I know that it wouldn't make me happier and I selfishly take my preference into consideration as well. My gaze never left Layla and I see her almost brought to tears by the end of my explanation.. _Is that's good thing? Did I offend her? Ah sh*t I messed it up. Damn. Damn. Damn. _

"I- I'm not sure.. But we- we can be friends and built trust from there?" She suggests quietly, obviously trying to find a happy medium for me. I can only imagine how bright my smile must be.

"I would love that. And that you so much. Thank you Layla." I stutter.

"Umm it's ok." She replies, seemingly confused.

"Do you want to come with me," wow that sounded so cool Sirius.. *facepalm* (I didn't actually facepalm) I need to think of something interesting to show her. The room of requirements. "I'll show you a really cool room that hogwarts has. It's secret but because we're friends I'll show you." I say excitedly.

"What type of room?" She ask slightly confused.

"Well..."


	25. Chapter 25

Layla's POV

The trip to the great hall the next morning was filled with discussion of how exactly I was going to act 'normal'... The girls didn't seem to realise that planning how to act normal isn't acting normal.

"Don't look at him too much or for too long," Lily starts.

"But if you do make eye contact then smile nicely and look away." Marlene finished.

"Oh and don't daydream too much.. It'll make him think that you're thinking about him." Alice mentions.

"Hmm and uh don't think about what you look like while eating, just eat normally." Lily pipes up.

"That's stupid Lily." Marlene teases.

"No it's not. We've seen him looking at her at meals so he'll know if you're being 'polite' when eating."

"It's a good point." Alice backs Lily up, effectively shutting down Marlene's complaints.

"Guys. I know how to act normal." I laugh.

"We're just making sure!" They state together.

When we reach the great hall we sit in our usual seats.. Then the marauders join us a couple of minutes after. James sits across from Lily and smiles, making her cheeks go slightly red. She looks down and let's her hair fall over her face to conceal the blush.

"They're so cute together." I whisper to Remus, who had taken the seat next to me.

"They're finally falling in love." He whispered back.

"We called it from the beginning eh" I laugh/whisper.

We hear a loud cough from Sirius suddenly, breaking Lily and James out of their trance like state.

"Are you ok?" I ask worriedly, while Remus glares at him slightly for interrupting the moment happening between James and Lily.

"Yes. I'm fine thank you." Sirius replies, his gaze just as hard as Remus'. Weird.

"Well we've got to head to class soon." Lily states, getting up from her seat and glaring at the rest of us.

"Okay okay" Marlene mumbles as she, Alice and I join Lily.

"See you guys in class." Alice says before we all leave.

Sirius' POV

"See you guys in class." I wait until they have all left before glaring at Remus again.

"Why would you flirt with her? You know that I like her."

"I wasn't flirting with her. We were talking about James and Lily. Unlike you, I actually paid attention to her before this year and we have had discussions since 1st year. We were happy that they were finally getting closer " Moony almost growled before stomping out of the great hall, Peter hot on his tail.

James looked sympathetically over to me. "You do know he has a crush on her right?" He asks slowly.

"What?"

"Ever since first year he has. But he never made a move because he's a werewolf so in his mind he's not good enough for her." He explained. "It never really helped that she had a crush on you though." James mused quietly.

"But why is he helping me then?" I ask, confused.

"He thinks that you'll make her happy."

We stay in silence as James lets me process this new information.

"C'mon we have to get to class." He says quietly after about five minutes. I get to my feet and we walk to class. I don't process anything around me, still lost in thought.


	26. Chapter 26

Remus' POV

I walk calmly down the corridor although all I want to do is storm around and punch something.. Must be getting close to that time of the month. I don't really know what has me so annoyed, I accepted long ago that Sirius would be good for her if he set his mind to it.. And that I would not be good for her ever... Even if she were to feel that way. Which she doesn't.

"Class is this way Remus." A squeaky voice says from behind me. In my anger I hadn't noticed Peter trailing after me.

"I just need time to myself.. I'll see you after class, okay?" I still try to be nice to my friend, even if I can't be asked to care about his feelings. I manage a small smile which he returns happily.

"Okay, see ya later Remus!" He runs off, as to not be late to class.

I walk in the opposite direction, not really caring where I end up.

*1st Year*

"Excuse me.. Do you know where the Gryffindor common room is?" A small voice belonging to a small girl said behind a very awkward Remus Lupin.

"Uh yeah.. I-it's this way" he replied, beginning to walk slowly towards a grand staircase.

"Thank you" came the small voice of the blushing girl.

Remus giggled slightly and replied "I'm Remus.. Maybe we should be friends to make sure that you never get lost again."

Her heart swelled as she experienced friendship for the first time, having previously been homeschooled. A smile brightened her features. "Thank you so much! I'm Layla by the way." Her face dropped slightly as she thought. "But what if I'm lost and don't know where you are?"

"I'll always find you." Remus' heart swelled for this small, shy girl and he didn't quite know what he was feeling. Layla wrapped him in a tight hug before they again began their trek to the common room.

*2nd year*

"Reeeeeemus!" He barely had time to turn around before he was engulfed in a hug from his best friend (along with the marauders of course). "I missed you so much!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Remus laughed at her antics and pointed out "you just saw me last lesson."

"But then you went to lunch and I couldn't talk to you and then you went to the library and they followed you and I missed my remmy!" She rambled before thinking slightly. "We need a better nickname. Anyone can call you 'remmy' I need a more original one." She decided.

Remus laughed at her friends antics and replied "then I shall create an original nickname for you too! And my friends aren't that bad.. You can sit with us."

Layla looked down and replied "Sirius laughed at me when I tried to before.. I don't want him to think of me as annoying!" Layla looked up and returned the sad look that adorned Remus' face.

He quickly covered it with a smile and said, "well we'll just have to make more time for us then."

*3rd year*

"I just don't want to tell you Teddy." Remus looked sympathetically at his friend.

"Do you remember when I told you my secret?" He asked, wiping away the tears staining her cheeks. She nodded slowly. "I didn't want to tell you either.. I was sure you would run away.. But you didn't. And I'm not going to run away or think it's stupid, I promise." He raised his pinky, "just please tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

Layla slowly raised her pinky and interlocked it with his.

"I-it's not as important as your secret was though." She locked eyes with her best friend before looking down again. "I just saw him with someone and he was kissing her. Then James saw me see them and he laughed at me. And I'm so stupid. He'll never like me and I know that and still I let it all effect me." She rambled quietly, as if afraid to let the words escape her mouth.

Remus looked at her understandingly. "You're not stupid." She looked up at him questioningly, as if asking him 'really?' "It's okay to be hurt when the one you like kisses or has a crush on someone else. That's normal." He smiled gently then added, "I'll talk to James though.. Ask him how he would feel if he saw Lily kissing someone else." Layla smiled at her best friend, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Remus."

*4th Year*

"Again thank you so much for letting me stay over Mr and Mrs Lupin." Layla says to the older couple.

"It was our pleasure dear!" Mrs Lupin replied at the same time Mr Lupin said "come again anytime!" They looked at each other and giggled, being the cutest couple Layla had ever come across. She grinned and said another thank you before hugging her friend tight and saying 'I'll let you say goodbye to your parents privately.. See you on the train', although that was more for his parents benefit as they both knew that they would only be seeing one another on the train if James dragged him along to pester Lily.

"Bye" he whispered before watching his friend get onto the train.

"When are you going to tell her?" His father asked when Remus turned around.

He sighed "I don't know. She likes Sirius."

His mother replied "that doesn't mean he's the one. Now hug me goodbye and we'll owl later... I love you Remmy."

"Love you too mum" he said before his mind once again clouded with thoughts of his best friend.


	27. Chapter 27

*5th year*

"Please! It's just one hogsmede trip! They can survive without you for one trip! I wanted to show you the new ink that they have, it's so cool... When you write with it the colour chan-"

"Cookie you know I can't ditch them like that, I said that I'd go with them."

"But you always say that you'll go with them.. I don't think you've ever gone to hogsmede with me."

"I'm sorry Cookie."

"It's fine. I'll just ask lily if she will look at the inks with me" Layla smiled brightly and ran off to find her friend, leaving Remus to think about the conversation that had just occurred. It's true that he had never gone to hogsmede with his friend, mostly because he knew that spending even more time with her and listening to her rambles about Sirius would kill him even more. He just wasn't sure that his heart could take it much longer, so he did the selfish thing and refused to go with his best friend.

*6th year*

"He said yes. He actually agreed to go on a date. With me." She practically sang the words as she collapsed onto her best friend, who was currently reading by the fireplace.

"You asked him?" Remus replied, his voice wavering slightly.

"Yes. Isn't it amazing Remus? And he said 'yes'" she sighed contently. Remus couldn't help but smile at the joy on his friend's face, despite the fact that he didn't put it there.

"That's amazing Cookie. I'm so excited for you!"

"Oh thank you Teddy.. I just can't believe it's actually happening!" She didn't seem to notice the smile slowly dropping to become a sadder one, instead wrapped up in her own date planning world.

"Are you planning the date or is he?" Remus asked his friend genuinely.

"I think he is, don't want to push him too much in case he thinks I'm annoying though!"

"No one in their right mind would see anything but perfect when they look at you." Remus thought, not realising that he had said it until his friend blushed and threw her arms around him.

"Aww thank you Teddy!" His face became redder and redder.

*present time*

And she still didn't know. She still fawned over Sirius Black, still didn't realise his love for her which had grown since their first meeting. He knew that he was a monster, that she didn't deserve to be in constant danger because of his existence. No one did. But still he selfishly moped around, feeling sorry for himself and not acknowledging how happy Sirius could, and will, make Layla. His best friend. And nothing more.


	28. Chapter 28

Layla's POV

Once we reached the great hall that morning we got the announcement that hogsmede trips had been cancelled, apparently it's now too dangerous for us to venture outside of hogwarts walls. To think that none of us even realised the extent of the danger surrounding us. An army is rising against us all and none of us were even aware of it.

"We need to do something. We need to help." Lily insisted once we reached the common room. "We all need to stop this, or at least try to." She continued, seeming to struggle for the right words, having never faced anything like this before. None of us have.

A prefect approached us then. "Headmaster Dumbledore asked to see you four in his office as soon as possible." He said before walking away.

We all looked at each other confused but made our way quickly to his office. No one keeps Dumbledore waiting on purpose. Once we reached the gargoyle Lily said 'honey bonbons' and we began the rise to his office. Lily knocked on the door swiftly and we all entered after the soft 'Come in' was heard.

Once inside the grand office we were offered seats, which we took gratefully. A few minutes and some tense conversation later and there was another knock at the office door. The marauders entered. More chairs were summoned and they also sat down.

"I have called you right here to discuss an opportunity which you may be interested in. You have no obligation to take part or give me final answers today, I would expect them before the end of the week however." Tension rose among us with every word he spoke. "As we all know the outside world is not quite as safe as the world inside our school. For the last couple of years particularly things have been getting harder. Marlene I know that you in particular are familiar with this, your brother having been taken by the death eaters. However I am offering the eight of you a chance to join in my forces to combat Voldermort and his army."

Dumbledore's speech fell on our ears, all of us unable to process what had just been said. A chance to join Dumbledore against the dark forces threatening the wizarding world. Of course that was an amazing opportunity... But the personal losses which would be experienced were also something to think about.

'I have nothing to lose. My family is already dead for this cause. I should do it.' Layla was thinking when the silence was broken.

"I'll join." It was Sirius' voice that broke the silence. Soon joined by Layla's own.

"So will I."

"Count me in." James added, quickly followed by Remus'; 'of course sir.' And Marlene's 'definitely.'

Peter, Lily and Alice were slower to agree, having more to lose and less of a personal connection to the cause. Their sense of moral did win in the end, meaning that by the end of the hour meeting in which Dumbledore introduced all of the information they would need, everyone had agreed and officially joined the Order of the Phoenix. They had also all been sworn to secrecy, losing their lives if they revealed the secret.

This group of eight gryffindors had joined the fight.

They were determined to win.

Little did they know of the horrors ahead.


	29. Chapter 29

*13 years later*

The flashbacks come and go. It's hard to judge the time in the real world sometimes. Memories haunt my mind all the time. I do my best to forget.

Harry starts Hogwarts this year. Lily and James are dead. Sirius killed them. I love him still.

*flashback*

"I... I think I'm in love with you." He mumbled quietly, his eyes filled with a previously unrecognisable emotion I could now label as love. My eyes began to water and before I could even think about my actions I had knocked him over in a hug.

"I think I'm in love with you too!"

It was only our fourth date but when we were forced to grow up as quickly as we were there was no time to judge emotions on normal societal values. That was the start of our three year relationship.

I am alive still but after the incident they didn't know that, they died thinking I had died. All of my friends are gone.

I, Layla Reid, am alone.


End file.
